fairy kuuga english version
by ashlight41
Summary: new kuuga has arive in fairy tail... warrior thats fight to protect everyone smile godai yuusuke...come to protect everyone smile ...
1. Chapter 1

It is strange fanfiction is not clear and sensible dont like it do not read. I not have any rights here above fairytail or Kamen Rider. I am just the fans who have enough to do. Oh yes Godai here a bit OC so dont be surprised seyaa ...

Chapter 1 comes the supreme warrior in the earthland ...

On hargeon 783 years ...

"So uncle, can you fix it?" asked the black-haired youth aged 19an to the mechanic who was checking his motorcycle vehicle (or more precisely beatchaser 2000).

"Hm ... difficult." muttered the mechanics while continuing to look seriously towards beatchaser 2000 in front of him. "Different energy sources with existing motors in the world, the rest can still outsmart me with my abilities." Mechanical murmured with a serious expression.

"So it can be fixed?" he asked the owner of the motor to a mechanic once again.

"I have to change their point of fuel sources alone. Remainder, can fix this with my abilities." Obviously motor mechanic to the owner.

"Oh, that?" murmured the young man innocently.

"More importantly, Godai?" call to the owner of the motor mechanic who is now on named Godai know it. "What will you do after this?" The mechanic asked in a serious tone to the relaxed Godai Yuusuke youth he had just met yesterday.

"Hm ... how ya ..." Godai murmured with a slight tinge of doubt while look for a place to sit nearby for he occupied. "to tell you the truth , I dont know." Godai murmured innocently.

"Haa ... are you ... can you become seriously a little bit about this problem?" sighed resignedly middle-aged mechanic who did not know what to do with this one young man.

" its alright dan-san. All will be fine." Godai says with a big smile and upbeat ancungan accompanied by her thumb. " its alright." He said once again.

"Haa ... you ..." mechanic called and could only sigh before finally closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled. "Really weird person." Criticism and the slight smile that is not understood by Godai who could only stare just like a fool.

'This might be destiny ...' muttered and while remembering his encounter with the young man named Yuusuke Godai before the start modify beatchaser 2000.

Flashback 1 day ago ...

As usual dan take the material to the machine shop parts of the neighboring town through the forest every month. But today is not so smooth trip home.

"So you vulcan its often people talking about." Murmured dan when found himself surrounded by about 20 vulcan forest journey home.

"The forest is our territory. Humans who wish to pass must give us their valuable objects khikhikhi ..." said vulcan forest who look like a they leader to dan.

"Sorry, but I do not want to give my precious treasure to horde forest monkeys like you." dan calmly said that to the forest vulcan.

"Grrrrr ... then die!" vulcan gang leader shouted as he lunged towards dan at the same time.

Not the slightest flinch dan take a good pair of pistols from his robes and targeting two vulcan towards the left and right.

"GUN MAGIC: AIRSHOT" in one fell swoop he shot back two vulcan with his airshot magic.

"This seems to be difficult ..." murmured dan were aware of the position is not good. Vulcan surrounded from all directions and he was lost in terms of the number and strength. Himself that he could do as he kept firing vulcan and avoid blow-by-blow is directed him.

"GRAAAHHH!" a vulcan unwittingly appeared suddenly from behind and launched a very hard blow to him until thrown a few feet away.

"This is really bad ..." he muttered and tried to get up.

"Do not look tough human being?" taunt vulcan leadership dan flock to the already marginalized and do not have a place to escape again.

'This is really bad ...' murmured dan once again after seeing his condition and surroundings.

Trying to think to get out of this problem. Dan try to accumulate some plan in his head. But have not had time to find a plan that fits him shocked by dimensional hole that suddenly opened in front of him.

VRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM

From inside the hole appeared a young man who was riding a two-wheeled vehicle that he had never seen. The young man jump out of the pit and landed right between Vulcan and his hordes.

"Who?" murmur dan without lowering his guard.

The young man did not answer just surprised to see the dimensions hole where he came close quickly. Audible sigh of disappointment from the young man's mouth from his closed helmet before he realized where he was at this time.

"Where are am?" murmured the young man a little surprised to see a group of giant monkeys in front of him before he realized that there were people who were injured behind him.

Without thinking he immediately rushed towards injured dan and opening of his helmet.

"Are you okay?" The first thing that the young man uttered while dan still do not understand 'whatjust happen' can only nod his head.

"So? Thank God ..." sighed the young man's gratitude. of the experimental method and the young man dan knew he was not a bad person or something. No person with malicious intent able Constructing expressions like this. Expression of innocence and honesty dan can feel the aura that young man is right in front of real people who are very good and so caring for others.

"Grow one again is not a problem." Said lead vulcan with full confidence followed by cheers from his followers behind him.

"So you were hurt this man?" The mysterious young man asked to vulcan.

"Yeah so what?" Vulcan's leadership challenge to the mysterious young man. but unfortunately they did not know that the young man in front of them is really angry. And who stands beside the boy could clearly feel his anger.

"You do not need to interfere, this is dangerous hurry up and run away." Said dan tried to warn.

"How can I escape when there were wounded before me. I fight to protect everyone smile so take a look at ... My Changes" the boy said with a serious tone while placing his hamd in his waist. And magically appear a strange belt around his waist before he put a strange poses that do not really understand and.

"Henshin!" In a young man's cry of a strange movement before it eventually turned into a humanoid stag beetle with a red shirt covering the upper body. The stag beetle reflects his helmet with two big round red eyes and 3 golden horn beetle shaped head. Yes this is Kuuga mighty form.

"This ..." dan just be amazed with the changes made by the youth in front of it.

Without a word Kuuga fight braced to face 20 vulcan front.

"A change would not make a difference!" vulcan leader shouted as he launched a straight punch toward Kuuga. But unfortunately such a blow with the level easily to stops by Kuuga with both hands that would make the vulcan surprised.

"WHAAATT?" shouted the vulcan is surprised that no human being can withstand a direct blow them and without budging much talk Kuuga pushed back vulcan who tried to attack with boxing it up pretty far flung backward.

"Bastard!" vulcan leaders furious when he was thrown backwards by Kuuga. While others can only be silent vulcan see them dropped to his young chief.

'I have to press m power so it not deadly.' Kuuga muttered to himself as he put the horses back. And at the head of the vulcan leader. without a lot of talk Kuuga rushed towards him and without thinking Kuuga launched a jump kick towards the vulcan until he was thrown backward kick back by Kuuga.

Feeling annoyed repulsed two successive hit the leaders of vulcan tried to rise once again. However, his chest suddenly felt hot and seemed a strange symbol in place he was kicked by kuuga thats fell burning before finally exploding.

Seeing the boss dropped unconscious Vulcan began to panic.

"So who's next?" Kuuga asked to hordes vulcan while back braced fight. Seeing the condition of their leaders and know that they are face a very tough opponent in front of them so the vulcan choose to bring their leader and run away as soon as possible.

Kuuga felt it was safe to stop the changes and return ro his humanform and walked over dan slowly.

"Now it's safe ..." the boy said as he held out his hand to help.

"Who are you?" full of wonder dan curiosity with which replied with a smile by the young man.

" Godai... Yuusuke." Replied the young man with a friendly while helping and standing.

"Godai... Yusuke?" dan repeating godai words.

End of flashback ...

End chapter ...

Well done already ugly chapter 1 sorry if yes -, -.

This btw my oc character bio:

Name: Godai Yuusuke

Age: 19 years

Magic: transformation (Kuuga)

Like: smile

Hate: sorrowful tears, bad people and people who are blinded strength as daguva

Bio: men with 2000 talent Godai Yuusuke

Name: DAN Celio

Age: 28 years

Magic: magic gun

Like: machine

Hate: bad guys and sucks

biographical data: if you ask about the machine or the like, please ask me.

please support and advice with the review below.

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

It is strange fanfiction is not clear and sensible ga ga like do not read ane not have any rights here above fairytail or Kamen Rider. ane just the fans who have enough to do. Oh yes Godai here a bit OC so do not be surprised ya ...

Chapter 2 fairy tail and lullaby ...

Earthland 784 ...

1 year Godai already arrived diearthland after 10 months learning about the basic fundamentals of Earthland and. He has now decided to start wandering alone to find a way to return to his house.

# Flash back ...

"Wander? Godai you sure? "Asked dan

"Hn .." Godai nodded "I want to see the world. There's nothing better than start wandering. "Said Godai with his opimistic as usual.

"Then how about get back home?" Asked dan back.

"Hm ... no problems, one day i will find the way." Said Godai with a smile and a thumbs-up as usual.

"Ha ... you're it." resigned dan were not able to do anything to confront the nature of one's child.

"Godai?" Call dan once again to Godai who is preparing to go to with his favorite beatchaser.

"What is the matter-san?" Godai asked innocently.

"At least try to join a guild." Said dan give advice.

"Guild" asked Godai with a question mark on the head.

"I've explained it to you dont i? Guild is a gathering place for witches who form a group of royal or legally recognized. There you can find a job that suits your needs, other than that you would not be labeled as criminals or illegal mage by the authorities. "Clearly dan.

"But I'm not a mage ..." said Godai who feels that he is not a magician and theres no way for him to join the mages guild.

"Kuuga changes you call,in here called the magic. 'Cut dan makes Godai form the letter O with his mouth.

"My Henshin so-called magic here huh?" Asks Godai finally managed to capture the words dan intent.

"If you want to join a guild I've got one that can advise." Starting dan back.

"What guild?" Godai asked with curiosity about what the guild wants his friend suggested this.

"Fairy tail." Two words that come out of the mouth dan Celio make Godai the question mark again.

"Fairy tail" murmured Godai answered by a little nod by dan.

"A family-oriented guild. I think it suits you. "Clear dan with a smile. Hear an explanation of dan makes Godai smile.

"Hai, I'm going to try hard." Said Godai before saying goodbye and step on the gas to go.

# End of flashback ...

" so Fairy tail ..." muttered Godai, who was enjoying the evening with camping in the open in the mountainous area near the town of clover.

"Looks like fun I cant wait to see what the guild look like." Muttered Godai, who had been unable to sleep due eagerly looking towards the fairy tail.

Godai reverie shattered when a large vibrations hit the area where he camped.

"What happened?" Said Godai when he surprised by the sudden earthquake. and sure enough from the earthquake source timber giant monster that looks almost similar to the human form standing there. Based on instincts honed as it continues to fight with grongi he knows this is not a good sign.

"What creature is that?" Godai shouted when he saw the creature again and without thinking he immediately rushed to bearchaser evol 2000 updgrade and he immediately raced to the place of the monster bike.

Godai finds time until the middle of 3 people his age to fight the monster. the pink-haired boy with a white veil boxes scraf that use fire, a young man who did not wear clothes over? Who uses ice with chest tattoos and a red haired woman who uses a sword.

"Kyaaa he's here!" Shouted frantically blond woman followed some of elder who participated in panic as the giant foot about to kick them all.

Without thinking Godai jumped from his bike and landed right at the feet of the crowd and the monsters who want to hit them.

"Henshin!" Godai immediately without wasting time changing and withstand foot monster with all his might.

"He stop it?" Said one of the crowd behind him who was surprised when suddenly a young man appeared in front of them and turn into humanoid stag beetle. and holding the feet of the devil lullaby.

"Do not block my way insects!" Shouted the monster who is not happy because it was prevented by Kuuga.

Needless to say Kuuga back to collect energy to use mighty kick ...

' I do not need to hold back am i?' Kuuga muttered to himself before running towards the monster and jump as high as he could.

"What would he do?" Asked the blond woman who is a newbie in fairy tail Lucy Heartfilia when he saw a mysterious figure jumped.

annoyed Lullaby trying to hit Kuuga with his right hand that ended clashed with Kuuga mighty kick which eventually threw them both stepped back.

"SUGOOOII... he push back the monsters with one kick?" The admiration of the crowd behind him when Kuuga land smoothly on the ground. But unfortunately no one realized that the soles of the feet of the mysterious figure of smoke like a great roast exhausted.

"DAMN IT! dont bothering me! "shouted lullaby before being intercepted by a sense of extreme heat which his right hand had collided with a kick Kuuga before. And indeed there appeared a strange symbol that feels very hot to him.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Shouted lullaby in pain while grabing his right hand that made everyone who was there confused.

"What just happened?" Muttered the red-haired woman who is the strongest woman in fairy tail Erza Scarlet Which had been just could silence when she see lullaby act like he is in pain.

Kuuga slowly reversing the body overshadows lullaby lullaby before finally exploding in a massive explosion that could only make all stunned. (Imagine after a rider Agito style kick and before the enemy is destroyed.)

'As I thought my power becomes more powerful when up in this world.' Kuuga muttered to himself, looking at his hands slowly before finally returning to human form.

'Well never mind.' Godai casually muttered before heading towards his bike that had fallen when he jumps.

" no one was hurt, right?" Godai asked kindly to master the crowd.

"Yes, we were fine. Thank you young man. "Replied the representative of the master who is master fairytail master Makarov who first spoke and approached Godai.

"So? Thank goodness ... "Godai sigh with relief with a grin and a thumbs-up towards the Makarov. "Saa, then I'll go first. I have to be quick if you want to fairy tail before night. "Said Godai with friendly while wearing his helmet back then gunned the bike away.

"Fairy tail ...?" he murmured, smiling master Makarov looked at the young man go. 'This meeting seems to have been determined by fate' muttered Makarov in his mind before finally halted by lucy calling when pointing towards the meeting place has been destroyed by the blast.

"Looks like that kid would fit to fairy tail ..." scolds the master Goldmine with a trace of sarcasm to master Makarov.

Skip the time ...

784 Magnolia ...

"Waaa so this magnolia? Unusually large .. "muttered Godai as he entered the city magnolia. His eyes were full of admiration with this city. Large, majestic, friendly locals and fairy tail is touted on fiore strongest guild. For Godai this city so remarkable in his eyes that adventurous instincts.

"Well the first stop fairy tail." Murmured Godai alone, leading beatchaser evol 2000 slowly.

Fairy Tail guild ...

When he get there Godai look crowd upon his arrival in front of the fairy tail. Intrigued by what happened there Godai decided to check it out.

"What is happening?" Muttered Godai while try to get to front among the crowd to be able to see clearly. And finnaly Godai can see clearly 3 figure that is no foreign to him. Pink-haired youth who use fire and red-haired female users sword this time wearing a red armor middle of a fight. And there also seems little old man who seems to be the referee.

"What's going on?" Asked Godai to the blond woman beside him.

"Spar fight between Erza and na ..." the girl stopped explanation when he saw a familiar face Godai it.

"Ahhh you...?" The woman shouted with a loud before being intercepted by a frog or toad humannoid who suddenly interrupts the fight.

"Stop right there." Said the frog who was suddenly stop the fight "everything stays in place. I am a messenger from the council. "said frog who is the messenger of magic board.

"Messenger of the council?" Whispered the crowd when hear said " council" from the frog's mouth.

'Council? may be the magic council discussed by dan-san? ' Godai muttered as he tried to remember the explanation dan-san about council.

# Flashback ...

"Godai remember do not create problems with the council. It would be troublesome if you're dealing with one of them. "Messages dan.

# Flashback end ...

"See einsenwald recent case, we charge you with 11 crimes propety vandalism." Said the frog as he showed a piece of paper towards the red-haired girl.

"Erza Scarlet you under arrest." Finish the frog.

"What did you say?" Cried the boy who was in the middle fight with erza.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted a young man from the crowd who is none other than the Godai Yuusuke out from the crowd and approached the messenger.

"If you're looking for the person responsible for the vandalism of the building villas in the clover? That was me. So can you reduce the demands this girl? "Godai asked nicely to the bearer of the message.

"Who are you?" Asked the messenger.

"Godai Yuusuke, I ermm ..." muttered Godai trying to think searching for the reason. Based on the explanation and-san dealing with magic council without the guild will be very difficult and could be considered criminal. But in this situation Godai had no choice but to admit that he is a stray mage or witch without a guild. At least that is wanted to talk before the little old man cut.

"he was a witch from fairy tail." Said the old man is none other than the master of fairy tail Makarov.

End chapter ...

Well its finished already chapter 2. chapter 3 updated as fast as i could and as usual please support and advice through review below here ..

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
